


Where The Heart...

by Gigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Jason's potty mouth, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing's wings spread and he takes flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart...

He loves the feeling of the night air on his face, it is almost like the sound of the people that used to come to cheer on his family when he was younger. Here, now, in the night, **this** is his stage. He is high above the city, swinging free above the hundreds of people that used to cheer his name, his mother's or his father's. But now he isn't supposed to be known or seen.

But people still know a name.

Nightwing.

He is a part of the Bat Family, one of the few that hunt, hunting the night to stop the people who hunt the innocent and steal from them. He is a good guy, a good guy that does so many things that would make his mother cry. She wouldn't have wanted this kind of life for him. His father would have thought this kind of life was just as bad as some of the things he fought against. Yet, this is what is in his blood now.

He still gets to fly, still gets to feel the air in his hair. Feel the lights in his face: the streets shine on his skin from below. It's almost as good as the spotlights. If he pretends just right, the stink of booze and piss can change into popcorn and cotton candy. (That is one of the hardest things to do.) When he lands, he doesn't do it to cheers: he lands quietly, or in the middle of someone's chest. He does it in kicks, to hurt or to save someone.

Tonight, he lands on the fire escape of Jason's rat hole apartment. The window is open to let the cool night air in. It's open because Jaybird knows Dick is coming. Jason never leaves the window open long enough for anyone else to come in.

“Dick, that had better be you, Fucker.”

Such sweet words. Alfred would be pleased that Jason is welcoming Dick so nicely into his home.

“It's Nightwing, don't shoot, Jason.” He puts one leg in first, he's learned his lesson -- Jason still shoots some nights because there were (and could be) nights when Jason still feels the itch in the back of his mind from the pits. Instead of being allowed to come in by himself, Jason pulls him in by his collar.

Their lips meet in a biting, heated kiss, a kiss that isn't anything like brothers should share: a lover's kiss. Jason is showing him how much he loves him. Jason isn't one to say things with words. Words always come out mixed up. Strange to the younger man, as if his tongue is made of acid. Right now, it tastes like coffee and too much tobacco.

It makes Dick moan and cling to his younger brother. He'll take every touch and every kiss because he isn't sure when Jason will decide there isn't going to be another.

“You're late, Dick-face.”

“I'm here now.”

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> (DC owns them I am merely taking them out of the toy box to play with not to make money.)


End file.
